Of Pasta and Beer
by Domani
Summary: When Ludwig, a fae living in the Eidelstein family's care, gets a new roommate he greats this challenge with resentment- but will little Feliciano be able to change his mind?
1. Chapter 1

Humans had so many glorious inventions. Literature, art, food, and most importantly- beer. Humans had beer. With a fresh malt frothing there was nothing which drew his attention faster. Except for shouting matches. He always wondered why humans found themselves debating so often.

The blonde fae was quite large for his kind. His build muscular and chiseled like the many statues in the art gallery his pianist spoke of. His hair was closely cropped and always neat. The fae wore clothes given to him by his caregiver, these being similar to a business suit, and he loved the professional feel.

Today he had been left a large cap full of beer. At first Ludwig had been content to think he was being spoiled. He was a creature of perfection worth spoiling due to good work ethics and a strict nature.

Wait. Spoil? Mr. Eidelstein wouldn't dare waste a drop of beer through the lack of necessity. Something was wrong. He turned on the countertop, poised and ready. Was the man finally going to exploit the faerie for money? It wasn't as if his orchestrations and records were selling poorly- so why?

As nothing seemed to occur in his rotating and searching for danger he turned to his beer again.

"Ciao! Is this yours? It's so very very good! My name's Feliciano, what's yours? Why you got such a serious face? Are you always like that? You look so scary! I-"

"Stop talking! You as too many questions! What is your purpose? Why are you here? How did you get in? Perpetrator! Mad man! You- ITALIAN!"

The Germanic fae's wings flapped angrily as he shouted, pale blue eyes filled with alarm. Then he saw it. His entire cap full of beer left for him. Dry. His. Beer. Dry.

"MEIN GOTT IM HIMMEL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Ludwig dashed to the fae and threw him away from the cap before sticking his head in to look for even a drop. It was all gone.

"I'm sure there's more. Mr. Roderich had an entire bottle full just for-"

"YOU DRANK IT ALL!" Ludwig flung himself at the brunette fae before being caught in a soft hand.

"Mein liebes, das genug ist." A soft voice spoke and Ludwig looked up from the hand.

The Austrian's soft eyes were stern, warning the fae to act wisely, and so Ludwig eased. Sitting in the palm he fiddled with his boots for a moment before looking up to him with frustration.

"Why have you brought in this, this-!"

"Because I have read that you faeries are social creatures. He was the cheapest one I could find through certain dealers."

_Cheapest because he's a damned Italian. _Ludwig thought bitterly as he huffed.

"Now, the sale has been completed so I expect you two to get along. Try to behave, won't you?"

"Yes sir." Ludwig couldn't tell his Austrian no. It was impossible to accomplish as he'd never hear the word even if it were uttered.

"Very good. Why don't you show him around? I have work to do. Don't worry, Elizaveta will be making dinner soon."

"Dinner? Is it going to be pasta?" The brown headed fae called Feliciano chirped. Ludwig was about to bark an answer when he received a sharp look from Roderich.

"No. It isn't often we eat pasta." Ludwig settled to answer as he was set down. Gently Roderich rubbed his chest with the back of his finger before wandering off. Ludwig loved that gesture, but right now he was embarrassed by it.

"No pasta? So how am I going to live without pasta? I cannot survive!"

As the loud fae went wailing about pasta where he sat Ludwig took the time to study him. An air based fae. The wings were lighter in colour and had the shimmer of wind across water. Apparently Roderich had taken the opportunity of dressing them similarly. Feliciano was wearing a grey tweed business suit with a blue shirt and yellow tie whereas he wore a grey tweed with a black shirt and red tie. How cute. Not.

"Would you please stop that? Come along, let me show you around." He spread his wings and lifted, his green ones more like leaves than his dragonfly-esque ones.

"Your wings! They're so big! Is it because you're heavier than me?" Feliciano lifted into the air after him, smiling brightly.

"No! It's because I'm earth based! Yours are little because you're from wind, blast you!" He stormed from the kitchen to wander to the den. From room to room they wandered until they reached a birdcage strung out of human reach from the ceiling. It was facing a different way than usual. Elizaveta must have gotten it down. Wait. That was _his_ haven! Did that mean the intruder would share it?

Up he went to it until he lit inside. There were three levels, the top one being where his bedding was, the middle where he did his stretches and prepared for the day, and the bottom was for his creative time which Roderich insisted on. Up to the top floor he went and, indeed, there was more bedding.

"No! No no no!" He dug his hands into the fluff of the bedding and threw it down the two levels until he was panting and shaking from the exertion.

"Wow. Are you all right? You know, one of our elders was like you. He got angry all the time and then suddenly he went into a screaming fit and erp! He was dead!" The annoying voice called from behind, the blonde turning to scream at him before freezing.

The fae was naked. All his clothes were gone.

"Indecent! You, your clothes! What have you done with them?" Ludwig shielded his eyes with his left arm, extending his right out with his palm flat to prevent the idiot from coming too close.

"They were all scratchy so I took them off. You seem uncomfortable too. Are yours scratchy? Lets take them off!"

"NEIN!" Ludwig gave a might cry of indignation.

From the kitchen Elizaveta stopped her cooking as she heard a terrible amount of noise from the den. Wooden spoon in hand she went into the room and looked up, the bird cage swinging as she could hear the angry yelling of the elder fae. He was destined to be Roderich's pet, that was certain. Yet why was he so upset?

"Waaaaaahhhh!" Feliciano screamed as he fell from the cage, forgetting for a moment he could fly, and Ludwig stood at the door shouting incoherently.

Elizaveta moved forward, trying to catch him. Her breasts managed the task.

"Ah. I'm saved! Wow, these are really soft and warm!"

"You idiot! Get out of there!" Ludwig threw himself down as Feliciano giggled and snuggled into the bussom, and Elizaveta threw up her hand to stop Ludwig.

"It's all right, Ludwig. He doesn't mean any harm. Now, what is going on?" Elizaveta crooned gently as she forced Feliciano out from her cleavage.

"First this guy is brought in here without me being asked how I feel. Then he drinks my beer, gets to sleep in my nest, and now he's nude! He's a menace!"

He hovered in front of her, eyes narrowed at the poor fae. She sighed and shook her head, extending her free hand to him. Gratefully he settled onto it, arms folding over his chest.

"Roderich means well, Ludwig. Just give him a chance and you'll see. Now, help him back into his clothes while I finish our food. I just hope it hasn't burned."

Ludwig sighed and firmly grabbed Feliciano's arm, leading him up to the cage. He helped him back into pants, then the sliced shirt and jacket, and stepped back as he put the slip on loafers on his feet.

"Please try not to cause me any more grief. I've dealt with enough of your madness and we haven't even known each other an hour."

"I was told by my elders that my mother, after I was born you know, got so tired of me she was going to throw me from the tree!"

"That… isn't such a good thing. You know that, right?" Ludwig groaned when Feliciano wandered away, obviously not listening. The fae sat with a bit of colour stick in his hand and began to draw on the memo pad.

"You get paper in here? Wow, your owners are so nice! I'm so lucky! I won't have to do bad things any more like stealing and stuff!"

"Bad things?" Ludwig wandered over, voice softening as he watched the boy draw. He was rather good, much to his surprise.

He was drawing what appeared to be a large tree with an opening inside.

"Is that the den of your kin?"

"Si! It's so very big! It goes deep into the tree! What about yours?"

"Mine? My den was against a rock face on the mountain. A stream went right below it."

Ludwig smiled a little as he thought of that home. Before long he was describing so much about it and the Italian seemed to actually be listening.

"Boys! Come to dinner!" Elizaveta was calling from another room and he brightened.

Feliciano darted out of the cage to the room, but before Ludwig followed he glanced to the picture. The fae had drawn their former dens as though they were merged together. No one was looking as he took the picture and stuck it to the bit of corkboard with a pin. To him it was the first picture of home.

"Ludy! You coming or what?" Feliciano called from below.

"Argh! Don't call me that!"

Author's note: Hello guys! Look at productive little me. So I got another request of sorts from South Park Firefly. I hope you're enjoying this! I didn't expect that it'd turn to chapters, but it seems that way. Anyhow, look forward to seeing you guys next time!

Mein liebes, das genug ist. = My dear, that is enough.


	2. Chapter 2

The Italian was the messiest eater known to man. The four of them were at the table with the two humans hoping for the best. Ludwig could only be patient for so long. After one very loud slurp of the soup in his tiny bowl Feliciano belched in appreciation. Ludwig finally lost it. He shouted and stomped his feet on the table top, his wings spread wide and quivering in his rage, and the poor Italian just blinked at him.

Ludwig was sent to "think of what he'd done" in his bedding after Feliciano had burst into tears. Now he sat there, eyes narrow, and he felt extremely bitter towards everyone and everything. Sitting in his bedding he thought of his den in the mountainside and wondered how they were all doing. The carelessness of the clan had always perturbed the far too serious fae, but he didn't loathe them. Yet, when the two humans riding horses in the valley caught his ears with their songs he had decided to wander. They had taken him in gladly and suddenly Roderich was inspired to work. In just the few months he had been there Roderich's career had taken off. It was remarkable the way he played and composed. Ludwig could hear them talking. Elizaveta was comforting Feliciano while Austria complained.

He was complaining about him. He, the inspiration for the man's work and the life in the home. The ever loyal fae who would do anything for his humans. He was suddenly being out shone by the impostor. This intruder who was nothing but a damned idiot had the upper hand.

Ludwig lay down, wings wrapping around him as he shut his eyes. Again he thought of his home and shook his head.

"Am Brunnen vor dem Tore, da steht ein Lindenbaum. Ich träumt in seinem Schatten, so manchen süßen Traum." He sang more slowly than the usual tempo, feeling his heart ache.

Back in the mountains he couldn't feel these things. He didn't know anything past frustration and the typical glee of the fae folk. Humans change the faes like they mold the world around them. It made him feel weak, a feeling he loathed.

"Sul mare luccia l'astro d'argento, Placida è l'onda, prospero è il vento. Venite all'agile barchetta mia... Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!" The voice which had gotten him in trouble was singing. The song bounced pleasantly and Ludwig listened for a moment.

Feliciano kept singing, his voice a little off key, but quite sweet in its attempt. The fae was standing by Ludwig's bedding and bent over him, smiling brightly. Ludwig couldn't help but jump at seeing the face in his own. Yet, in the boy's arms, was a strawberry.

"How did you carry that out of the kitchen?"

"I don't look it, but I'm very strong. Come on, Ludwig. I know you didn't get to finish eating so I brought you this dessert!"

Ludwig sighed and extended his arms. Feliciano sat by him, yammering about a bird he saw outside while the blonde ate, and Ludwig found the fae to at least be accomplished in filling the silence. He found that the treat was too much. He couldn't eat but a quarter of it.

"Feliciano… I don't want to waste so much of this. Do you- um- do you want this?" He found it hard and awkward to speak to him back. Listening was plenty fine, but initiating anything with this fae seemed downright difficult.

"Really? So you don't hate me and wish me to die!" He brightened and laughed happily before snagging the berry to begin his second meal.

Ludwig was astounded. How could it be that the fae ate so much and stayed so light? Was it because the wind type required more energy to fly? He was an earth type, so being bound this way wasn't too stunning. Yet goodness the way he packed the food away.

"Mmrph mmmn munchcrunch rmppp-"

"Swallow before you start talking. You're going to choke yourself." Ludwig scolded, feeling as a muscle in his face began to tick.

"Ahhhh. I like berries. They're so delicious."

"Yes, well, don't get into the habit of taking them from the kitchen. Here we save money."

"Save money?" Feliciano touched his lip with a finger before nodding.

"You said before that you were made to do bad things. Things like what?"

"Well, I belonged to a doctor. He was a real jerk, you know? He always needed more money, so I'd still from the sleeping patients. Nothing heavier in the world than an American's Rolex watch!" He laughed at his own joke, but sulked when Ludwig stared at him quietly. "You know how we have the ability to give energy and take it away? Sometimes the dark faes kill infants. When a woman would bring a child to the office I'd have to take some of its energy to make it sick. Some of the kids got very sick."

Ludwig felt guilt pang through him. Maybe the idiocy was a façade to hide how much the other hurt inside. Maybe he was just as lonely and frustrated as Ludwig! And-

"Feliciano?" Ludwig had looked away for just a moment. Where was the fae?

"Oof!" From below came a sound.

Ludwig leaned over the edge of the top level and looked down. Feliciano was laying on the bottom level where he landed on his bedding.

"I didn't think I was so close to the edge! Lucky for me that this bedding was here! You temper fit must have been to keep me safe, Ludy!"

_Nevermind. He's a goddamned idiot. _Ludwig groaned and let his head hit the metal.

Night fell as Elizaveta told them stories of the world. It was to teach them about the human world so they wouldn't be frightened or confused. Ludwig had to confess to himself that these stories did ease his curiousity. Meanwhile it seemed to overly enthrall the enthusiastic Feliciano.

"Ludwig. Come here." Roderich called from the doorway, hand outstretched with the palm upward.

With some anxiety Ludwig came to him and settled in his hand. His head was bowed as he fretted over what was to be said. Roderich was as strict as him, which was a frightening thought. Yet no words were being spoken. Instead the back of Roderich's index finger brushed across the fae's chest gently. Ludwig looked up and the charming face was smiling down at him. There was a warmth in his eyes which Ludwig hadn't seen before.

"Did you honestly think I'd forget you? My dear, you are my first faerie companion. My inspirational center. I intend for Feliciano to only be a comfort to you."

Ludwig felt the animal like need to click at the touches, his face growing hot as he fought the need back. Roderich let a soft laugh leave him.

"Go on then. Rest well tonight. Elizaveta and I are going to bed also." He gestured with his eyes to Ludwig's nest.

The fae kissed the finger quickly and as secretively as possible before flitting up to the nest. Feliciano was grinning. The bastard had seen. Now the two humans wandered off to their room as the faes nestled down. Feliciano was quick to fall asleep in his bedding, the cloth enveloping him all the way to his head.

Ludwig slipped quietly out of the nest and looked to the clock lit by the moonlight as it filtered in through the window. First to the kitchen.

"Hört, ihr Leut, und laßt euch sagen: unsre Glock hat Zehn geschlagen! Zehn Gebote setzt Gott ein, dass wir soll´n gehorsam sein! Menschenwachen kann nichts nützen, Gott muss wachen, Gott muss schützen. Herr, durch deine Güt und Macht, schenk uns eine gute Nacht!" He sang the first watchmen's verse as he patrolled the room. Nothing to be seen.

An hour slowly passed and he wandered to the library. Somewhere the din of the old clock rang out.

"Hört ihr Leut, und lasst Euch sagen: unsre Glock hat Elf geschlagen! Elf der Jünger blieben treu, hilf, dass wir im Tod ohn Reu! Menschenwachen kann nichts nützen, Gott muss wachen, Gott muss schützen. Herr, durch deine Güt und Macht, schenk uns eine gute Nacht!" He sang out the second verse and wandered back to their den.

Overhead little Feliciano had stirred and found no Ludwig. Faintly he heard the male singing and saw as he came into the room. The blonde patrolled the room before lighting on the windowsill. There he paced back and forth, scanning the room. Down came little Feliciano and Ludwig quickly noticed him.

"Go back to bed, you. All is clear."

"What are you doing?" Feliciano asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Making certain the home is clear. I must take care of the careless." Ludwig had rolled his eyes as though the answer were obvious. In a way to him it was.

"The careless? Okay- so why do you sing? Is it because you are lonely? I want to sing too!"

"No, it's not because I'm lonely!" Ludwig had fluffed before sighing to calm himself. "It is the watchman's song. Each time the clock strikes a new hour the watchman must sing another verse."

"Ah! That is so cool! I want to do it, please!" Feliciano grabbed onto the man's arm.

Ludwig was ashamed that the thing he was most grateful over was how the fae was actually clothed. If he told the fae no he might go off crying. Couldn't have that.

"Very well. Listen close and you may learn at least the tune." He caved in with a groan, the brunette whooping with glee.

"Hört ihr Leut, und lasst Euch sagen: unsre Glock hat Zwölf geschlagen! Zwölf, das ist as Ziel der Zeit, Mensch bedenk die Ewigkeit! Menschenwachen kann nichts nützen, Gott muss wachen, Gott muss schützen. Herr, durch deine Güt und Macht, schenk uns eine gute Nacht!"

The third hour had gone by and by the fifth the Italian hummed to the tune. This carried on until the sun began to creep up. Little Feliciano had fallen asleep before the seventh hour, leaving Ludwig to carry him up to bed. Dawn had come into the Edelstein home. He felt elated at the sight and finally went to bed. Soon the humans would wake. He would have to sleep as long as he could. As he went to lie down he spotted the picture Feliciano had drawn earlier and smiled. Perhaps things would at least be interesting now.

Author's note: The song Ludwig is first singing is _The Linden Tree_. It's a song about being homesick. The one Feliciano sings is _Santa Lucia_, a rather popular Italian song performed by artists around the world (including Elvis Presley and Pavarotti). As Ludwig stated the third song was the watchman's song. Each night they were assigned on singular verse to sing at every hour. Anyway, thanks for reading! I look forward to seeing you all next time!


	3. Chapter 3

He took back every single positive thought he had ever developed in regards to the new addition. Waking up with that nude thing snuggled up close was against all his beliefs. Beliefs like no touching, no cuddling, don't remove clothes, keep to your self, and so on. It simply wasn't done. So now, as he shouted while falling from his level in the nest, Feliciano blearily looked over the edge.

"Are you playing a game, Ludy? Isn't it a bit early?" He yawned in the middle of his question, eyes not quite focused.

Ludwig, where he now lay on bedding at the bottom level, glowered up at him viciously. Sleepy little Feliciano flitted down, landing atop the angry fae, and settled comfortably across the man's groin. Ludwig gave a sound of frustration, looking up at him from his uncomfortable position, and found himself studying the body for a moment.

Feliciano was very lithe. Not at all a muscular form he embodied the fae spirit. So feminine and delicate, Ludwig wondered how much trouble he endured back at the den. The thoughts bothered him. He didn't want to think about the fae as anything more than a nuisance. After all, Ludwig had long since reached the age of maturity and had yet to pick a mate. His internal drive nagged at him, but he refused to yield to it. Much more important things to do then breed.

Yet right now, at this moment, he looked up at the fae and felt a stirring in him. His mouth felt unusually dry and his body hot. He swallowed and tried to build up spit to wet his mouth. It didn't seem to help much. Feliciano seemed more awake now and bounced a little with his growing energy.

Ludwig gave a sound, eyes shutting for a moment as a pleasant sensation reached him. The other fae blinked, but delighted in making his new friend happy for once bounced again. Ludwig could feel the erection as it thickened and curved. His clothing forced it to point upwards towards his navel and made him keen softly. It was uncomfortable.

But then Feliciano would bounce and slide, making the German shudder and bite his lip. Already his breaths were loud as he drew them in through his nostrils. Feliciano smiled and for a moment Ludwig realized that, though an idiot, this fae knew what he was doing.

Well, Ludwig wouldn't be outdone. His hands were larger than the other's and no doubt had a different texture. He need only rub and the difference would likely overwhelm the fae.

He held the limp thing in his hand and Feliciano jerked to a halt. His body quivered and for a moment the blonde felt arrogant. He tugged slowly, the limp thing giving way and flopping slightly with the motions. As he kept rubbing it, feeling how soft the skin was and the way it moved under his palm, it began to harden. It was, he realized with some bitterness, longer than his own. Yet it didn't have the same girth. Somehow he drew comfort in that.

"Ludy- take out your thing." Feliciano whined at him, hands gripping Ludwig's shirt where he sat.

"No. I will not." He stated firmly, hand still stroking the fae to full rigidity.

"Ludy, take out your thing. Come on Ludy. Ludyyy." His slender hands moved and rubbed along the erection through the pants, making Ludwig moan.

The fae was annoying, even during all this. When Ludwig didn't object again Feliciano took it as acceptance. He undid the button and tugged the pants down enough in the front that Ludwig's rigidity stood bare. Feliciano gave a sound at the sight and ran his hands along it. Occasionally he would jerk as Ludwig's strokes distracted him, making his own work more difficult.

With some eagerness he rubbed the full length of Ludwig's member, played with the head, and rubbed back to the base again. They both moaned and gave soft grunts as each one pleasured the other. They kept touching and stroking, giving full attention to each detail, and Ludwig couldn't handle much more.

He was delighted that Feliciano failed to contain himself first. The Italian gave a cry and let himself go, his fluids going onto Ludwig's hands. Ludwig lasted only a few strokes longer, his sac spasming before finally he spilled across his shirt. They kept stroking each other, relishing in the spill, and let go once they both felt the other was drained.

It seemed awkward for just a moment, neither one sure what to say first, and so they gave small sounds as they separated. Ludwig looked down at his shirt and sighed, removing it to later be washed.

"Ludy? Why does your back look like that?" Feliciano's voice sounded uncertain, almost cautious.

Ludwig curved his arms back and rubbed his hands along his lower back. He knew he had several scars, but he never really thought about them.

"I was a soldier. One of the lead guards for out den." He finally answered, eyes shut as he reflected on his position.

"A soldier? Really! That's so amazing! I know back home our guards were really really strong! You could count on them for anything!" Feliciano flit around the man, landing in front of him again and taking his hands. "That means you're really amazing, Ludwig."

Amazing. It was hard work getting into the guard. He had struggled and fought, suffered for it, and yet when those two humans came he threw it all away on an odd whim. A singular whim. They had looked at his scarred body and seen something more than a soldier.

"_Nothing but another worker? Nonsense! I see you are strong and handsome, a masterpiece crafted by nature's hands!"_

Roderich had said such a wonderful thing that day. He had changed Ludwig with just a few words. Had Ludwig met Feliciano before now he would likely have killed him. He was an outsider from another den. Yet here they were, sharing their nest. What was wrong with him? What was he doing? He was no soft creature like the humans.

"Boys! Come down for breakfast!" Elizaveta called pleasantly.

Feliciano put on his clothes as Ludwig found a clean shirt. The small hand slipped into his own and led him down to the kitchen. The humans smiled brightly, seeming to have an air of relief about them. Prayers were said and the faes shared their fruit. Ludwig watched Roderich and Elizaveta. He studied how this mated pair was so tightly bonded together. It was unfair. Yet, perhaps Ludwig could have something similar. He turned to touch Feliciano's hand as Roderich had Elizaveta's only to stop. He was an absolute mess. Again.

_I give up. There is no salvaging the wreck of this fae!_

Author's note: Hi guys. I feel bad that it's another short chapter, but with how busy things are I'm glad to have anything done. I hope to make the next chapter a little lengthier, but we'll see what happens. (I never really plan these things out really. It's just verbal vomit.) See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

So many days and nights had passed. Countless rounds as the watchman for Ludwig. Feliciano had somehow found a way of life with the family. Each and every day he attempted to do little things.

Naturally he found ways to mess up those little things and make more work for everyone, but the effort was appreciated. Ludwig had found the constant nuisance to somehow drive him forward. He had more of a goal each day than simply watching the home at night and learning of the world during the light hours. Yet this night was different.

Ludwig had felt unwell since Feliciano had made him that pastry which, while smelling of fruit, simply happened to be a literal mud pie. The Italian simply hadn't thought to tell the Deutschman that the pie, like so many cakes, was a lie.

So the fae had gone to be with the intention of sleeping an entire night. No hourly calls. No marching. And no carrying Feliciano to bed. Yet, after sleeping for some time, he felt small hands creeping on his shoulder.

"Luuuudy. Ludy, wake up please!" The voice was odd. It had a lilt of concern Ludwig wasn't accustomed to hearing.

With reluctance he sat up, blearily blinking at the other as he gathered himself.

"Yes yes, what is it?"

"I think there's someone in the house."

Ludwig gave a great sigh and dressed. It wasn't uncommon for the brunette to be alarmed like this. One round through the home would have him calm in no time. Yet, as the fae left their nest, he heard a rustling in the kitchen. The distinct crunching of glass under heavy boot struck his ears loudly. Elizaveta had once dropped a glass, their obnoxious neighbor, Gilbert, had stomped all over it before it could be cleaned. The sound was too similar to be separate.

Ludwig wasn't sure what he'd do. He was small, after all, and as such not very intimidating. Down the hall he heard the muffled sighs of the couple. Trying for a baby again? Was now really the time?

Well, perhaps it had been before all of this. Now what did he do? Fluttering by the doorframe he saw the long shadows on the floor. These men looked like rogues he had seen in his own species. Those unwelcome beasts of a darker nature intent on ruining all good things for their own gain. They were running their hands through drawers, lifting up fruits for some reason, and pilfering. For what? What goods could be stored in the kitchen?

They were coming towards the door. They'd go to the humans for whatever they wanted if he didn't stop them.

"Feliciano, go to the Master and disturb him!" If there were ever a task suited for the Italian it would be something involving disruption.

Ludwig didn't wait to see if the boy went. He charged forward, wings beating hard, and grabbed at loose hair from under the cap. The fiend took a swipe at him, panicking over the thought of a bug in his hair. A bug? Him, a fae, a bug? That was unacceptable! He was a proud soldier fae, a protector, and was far greater than the common bug!

Yet to these two oafs he was nothing more than a bothersome beetle. Ludwig flew up to the pans above the island and pushed with all his might. One fell, shifting the weight, and with enough of a charge against another pan he offset the balance. All the pans of one side fell. Then the others followed. He made enough clatter to alarm all present in the home. Several times he dove and charged, nails and teeth meeting human skin as he defended his people. During one dive though a man had reacted. He grabbed a pan from the counter and swung. Ludwig felt the rush of air, shockingly cold to him, before the copper sent him flying. The stainless steel of the sink made him ache as he landed, body too sore, and he couldn't think. Everything was blurred and even more hurt. They were talking. What were they saying? Why couldn't he focus?

Water. His hands and legs were wet. The sink was filling with water. He tried to flap his wings. Nothing happened. Again he tried, but he was just getting more tired. No, they were going to leave the room. No, no. He wasn't going to let them! They weren't going to stop Roderich's smiles or Elizaveta's stories. He wouldn't let them!

The men were shouting at the door frame. The front door was open and several cats were bombarding them. Hissing, screaming, clawing and biting. The four-legged beasts tore at the would-be thieves as though they were rodents.

"Ludy!" The brunette hovered over the sink, looking down at the blonde with concern. Already the water was up to his throat where he lay against the wall.

"Feliciano. Your damned cats… They won't want them in the h-" His voice broke from the throbbing pain made worse by the water.

"Hold on Ludy. I'll save you!"

_I'm as good as dead now, aren't I? All this time I could have spent with my humans. All the years I would spend watching them age. Watching them grow. Gone. Yet, I know at least they'll be fine now. They won't be lonely._

Feliciano was trying to turn the faucet off. He strained and groaned, trying to force the handle over. It wasn't working. Feliciano began to cry, shaking his head. He couldn't do it. He simply couldn't.

No. That wasn't good enough. Feliciano stood up from where he had collapsed by the handle. Down to Ludwig he flew, landing in the water and wrapping his arms around the broad torso.

"Feliciano? Stop it you idiot!" Ludwig didn't want him to drown too, the damned idiot!

"No! I won't let you! I won't I won't! We're family now! I'm never gonna let you go anywhere!"

He pulled and pulled, his wings beating hard just above the water. Slowly they began to lift, the fae straining, and Ludwig was able to breathe more easily. The waterline was lower on him. Down to the clavicle now. Lower and lower the line went, despite the rising water, but little Feliciano strained more and more to lift them. The thieves had run out the kitchen door, the cats slipping about to check the area, and there was a sudden bout of noise in the kitchen. Hands turned the faucet off as another set dove to catch the faes.

The worried faces of the humans loomed over the two fae as Feliciano held tight to Ludwig.

"Feliciano, you need to let him go. Come, help me get a new nest ready. We have to lay doctor, okay?" Elizaveta crooned gently to the brunette, her body modestly hidden in a green robe.

Roderich held his fae and went to the sitting room, finding an old rocking chair. The clothes were gently removed and Roderich drew from his shirt pocket his handkerchief. This he wrapped about the fae to keep him warm and settled him gently into his pocket. Heat would help him. From there they would nurse him. No doubt in time the blonde would be well.

"Hört, ihr Leut, und laßt euch sagen: unsre Glock hat Zehn geschlagen-" The man rocked back and forth I time to the slow ticking of the chiming clock against the wall. Midnight. Roderich sang gently, the humming in his chest soothing to the fae as he lay his head against Roderich's chest.

"Stay awake, Ludwig. Just for a little worry. Don't fret, my dear. Tonight I shall be the watchman. You shall be my quiet village." Roderich spoke gently, looking down to his pocket to smile at the blonde. Slowly he rose his hand and brushed the cheek with a single finger, Ludwig too weak to respond.

The entire night Roderich stayed in the chair, rocking back and forth, singing at every hour. Feliciano strained to stay awake, but both he and Elizaveta were driven to bed when they had finished doctoring the fae. Dawn broke the sky with vivid colours and still Roderich rocked in his chair, legs sore and aching as he tried to mimic the sound of creaking trees with the rocking, wanting Ludwig to sleep better with the reminder of home.

The fae woke around his usual time, Roderich watching him with relief evident in his eyes. Ludwig stirred in the warmth of the pocket despite Elizaveta insisting on an actual bed for him. Roderich had kept Ludwig with him all the night and now the fae, though weary, felt well enough to march on.

"Breakfast should be ready shortly, my pet. Rest a while more. I'll feed you here."

"Your back… You should lay down." Roderich wasn't accustomed to work or awkward postures for long hours. Yet all the night he had been like this.

"Shh. You've played watchman since we brought you home. I can afford a little time tending to my family." His smile was soft and kind, embarrassing Ludwig.

"Luuuudy!" Feliciano burst into the room, fluttering his wings hard as he hovered before the pocket.

"Feliciano… Those cats. They were the ones you had been playing with." Ludwig spoke slowly, still unsure about the events from the night before.

"That's right! They're my new friends! Each one has a different personality though. Some of them are quite bossy, but I still like them!" The boy smiled brightly as he always did. A sight more comforting to the blonde than he imagined it could ever be.

"Elizaveta has tidied up the home already. Police were called and a warning was issued. Feliciano drew their faces for us too. We were able to send out a description warning people about the burglars." Roderich looked to his wife as she stepped into the room, his heart thumping loudly. Ludwig smiled as he heard the pounding in the man's chest. It was a sweet thing.

"Good morning, Ludwig." She came to the chair, Feliciano nestling on her shoulder. "Our little heroes. We'll have to think of something special to do for you."

_Heroes? Us?_ "But I didn't do anything. It was Felici-" Ludwig wrinkled his brow as he spoke in his confusion.

"You fought for us dear. That's more than enough. Because of you two working together we're safe." Elizaveta laced her fingers together as she spoke softly.

Ludwig fell quiet. When Feliciano had first arrived he had been nothing but a bother. Through him Ludwig had wondered why he stayed here. He had longed for home. Yet, now, after all they had been through he had come to realize that this was home. Perhaps the fae wasn't useless. They could settle down together and tend to these humans until they were no longer needed. Ludwig hoped the day wouldn't come, but should it ever he'd be ready.

Yes, he'd be ready with his little Feliciano, the pest and the saint. Life was more interesting now. And life had found its place for the fae.

Author's note: Hey guys! My God it has been a Hell of a long time since the last chapter had been updated. Things are rapidly changing here and, for the meantime, it seems good. This story was fun in its own way, though I may have to take another stab at writing these two. They're unfamiliar characters in my stories, so development is definitely in order.

Anyway. Thanks for following along. I hope it was fun for all of you to tag along to the end. After this story I don't know what I'll write, but I hope to see you then too. Thanks guys!


End file.
